The Scrapbook
by WindowChild
Summary: Percy and Annabeth receive a scrapbook as an engagement present, courtesy of their friends and family. Percabeth.


_Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase_

"Hey Percy, what is this?" Annabeth called. She laced her fingers around the trim of the blue binder. It was pretty, a little frilly for her taste, but it looked festive. That being said, she was unsure as to why it was on their dining room table. "Percy, get down here!" she shouted, turning towards the stairs.

He slowly joined her in the dining room, his black cowlick sticking up. "What? You're mad at me already? We just got engaged last night."

She beamed, every mention of the previous evening earning a tingle from her skin. Engaged. Fiancé. They worked well with the diamond on her finger. "Hi," she murmured, kissing him on the lips. "You slept late."

He smirked. "Yeah, well, we were kind of up late. You could have woken me up."

"I did," Annabeth said. "Come look at this." She took him by the hand and pulled over to the table. "Look!"

"Oh cool," Percy said. He picked up the eggshell-colored book and flipped through the thick pages. "I think it's… a scrapbook."

"It says our names on it," Annabeth said, smiling. She liked seeing her name in print; it brought an exciting, squirmy sensation.

"Yeah," Percy replied. He set it back on the table, opening the first page. "Wait, Annabeth, read this."

_Hey Guys,_

_Before I go any further, I should just say that this was all Juniper's idea. She was talking to Rachel, who made one of these before, and they decided to put it together for you guys. I should also say, that most of this book (except for this introduction, which I typed twenty minutes after hearing from you guys last night) was done last September. We knew you guys would get around to marriage, even if it took a while. So congratulations on the engagement! And don't worry, my real letter to you guys is later._

_-Grover_

_P.S. Nico said he'd get this inside, which I'm assuming he did if you're reading this. Don't worry, we asked him not to break in again._

"That's so sweet," Annabeth said, staring at the page. "It's an engagement present."

"Yeah," Percy said. His eyes were also intently focused on Grover's letter. "Do you think it's at all weird that Nico got into our house without us knowing?"

Annabeth laughed and then frowned. "Maybe talk to him later?"

Percy grinned. "Sure. Do you want to read the rest of this thing?"

She nodded excitedly, picking up the album. "Let's see the rest."

The couple settled down on their sofa, turning to the next page of the book.

_Dear Annabeth and Percy,_

_We're writing this because Grover said he's going to give it to you as a present. Assuming, that is, that you guys are engaged. So… congrats! See you soon, hopefully._

_From,_

_Conner and Travis Stoll_

"We haven't seen them in a couple of years, have we?" Percy asked. He felt bad; a lot of their camp friends had taken a back seat, once college and real life had rolled along.

Annabeth bit her lip, "Yeah… Hey, do you want to stop by there this weekend? We can fill everyone in on plans for the wedding."

"Stop by camp?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, do you want to?"

"Sure," Percy said, shrugging. "I don't know though, those kids are really hyper."

"The next generation?" Annabeth said. She made a face. In her opinion, the term 'next generation' was unneeded, but it had sort of caught on already. "They're no worse than we were."

"I guess not," Percy said. "Want to keep reading?"

"Sure," Annabeth agreed.

_Annabeth and Percy –_

_Hey guys, congratulations. I always knew you two would get together._

_-Clarisse _

"We haven't heard from her in a while, either," Annabeth remarked. "It's too bad."

Percy nodded along, evidently in agreement. "At the end there, I didn't hate her so much."

"Me neither," Annabeth said. "We've got to stop talking about each letter, or we'll never finish."

"Yeah. This thing looks like its fifty pages long."

Annabeth turned through it gently, skimming over the various pages as she did. "Something like that. Oh look, pictures!"

Sure enough, the next page was coated with glossy snapshots of all the demigods. There were a few group shots, namely from birthdays and reunions, and then a few of just the couple themselves.

"Hey, can gods take pictures?" Percy asked.

Annabeth took a second, to understand what he was talking about, and then said, "What?"

"Pictures," Percy repeated. "Can they like, be in them?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Annabeth asked, refraining from rolling her eyes. Secretly, she thought Percy's childish curiosity was cute, but it often came across as ignorance.

"I have no idea," Percy admitted. "I just…wondered." He pointed at one on the left. "Heh, college graduation dinner."

"Interesting night," Annabeth commented. It was the first time that their respective relatives had met, and it had been a bit… chaotic.

"We look calm," Percy observed, smiling. "Go us."

Annabeth smiled, nestling against Percy as closely as she could. Sometimes she'd just get an unexplainable surge of adoration for him, which seemed to come from nowhere. It was because she loved him, she supposed.

Percy draped his arms around her, holding the book out in front of them. "Next page?"

She nodded, and he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh my gods," Percy muttered, resting his eyes against her hair. "Baby pictures." He gave a fake moan, which was somewhat undermined by an escaped laugh. "Gods… They must have gotten these from my mom."

"Yeah…" Annabeth's voice was quiet. Rather than seeming embarrassed or sad, like Percy had expected, she sounded pensive. She carefully rubbed her ring finger across her baby form, eyes wide with surprise.

"You were cute as a baby," Percy commented. He realized that he'd never actually seen a baby picture of her before, and it was nice to. She was all small and pink, waving and smiling to the camera.

"Thanks," Annabeth replied, still sounding far away. "You were too."

Percy looked far less agreeable than Annabeth, at least in his picture. He was pouting at the camera, his tuffs of dark hair in disarray.

"More?" Percy said, rubbing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"Hey Annabeth, are you okay?" he asked, more seriously.

"What? … Oh yeah, fine. Just… do you think they got these from my dad?"

"Probably," Percy replied. "Where else would they have gotten them? Hey, what's wrong? I thought you and your dad were fine now."

"We are," Annabeth said, nodding. "The only thing is, he never even showed these to _me_."

"Sorry," Percy said, softly. He kissed her again. "Do you want to ask him about it sometime?"

"No," Annabeth said, shaking her head. "That's okay." She snuggled even closer to him, tucking her head beneath his chin. "Let's keep reading."

_  
Dear Annabeth and Percy,_

_I cannot believe that you two are getting married! I am so happy, I can't even tell you guys. I know Grover's known you longer than I have, but I feel like you guys are some of my best friends. Annabeth, I know Thalia's probably going to be your maid of honor (can she do that kind of thing???), but can I be a bridesmaid? I've never been one before, and I think it would be really great. I promise I'll help you with all the planning! Anyway, best of luck! You guys are the most amazing friends anyone could want._

_Love,_

_Juniper_

"I never thought that we were that close with her," Percy mused, leaning further back against the couch's cushions.

Annabeth glared at him. "She's gushy, it's sweet."

"Kind of," Percy agreed. "Just a little… we don't know her _that _well!"

Annabeth shrugged. "Eleven years? That's a pretty long time."

"I guess."

"She and Grover seem happy."

"Well of course, they're both saps."

"Percy!"

"Sorry," he muttered, shaking his head. "I don't know why I'm so mean this morning."

"You need coffee," Annabeth answered him. "Let's get some, then we'll finish."

Percy frowned. "I want to read more!"

"Coffee, Percy," Annabeth said, beckoning him. "It's calling you."

He sighed, and followed after her. Coffee did sound good, however impatient he was.

"So listen," Percy said. "I was thinking about wedding ideas."

"Already?" Annabeth asked. "I'm a girl, and _I_ haven't even thought about it yet."

Percy blew his hair from his face with a breath, and frowned. "Yeah, but honey, I've been planning this for a couple of weeks."

"Right. And don't call me honey, it's weird."

"Sorry, _Annabeth_," Percy said, emphasizing the use of her gods given name. "Anyway, want to hear my idea?"

She gave him an odd look and muffled a giggle behind her hand. "_Your_ wedding idea? Um, okay." She grinned. "Why not."

Percy narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Well, fine then. I won't tell you."

"No, I'm sorry," Annabeth said, handing him a mug. "I want to hear."

"Yeah?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So I was thinking, we could have the ceremony on the beach –"

"No," Annabeth interrupted. "First of all, I'm not wearing heels in sand. And second, I don't think we can have a summer wedding."

"Why?" Percy asked.

"Well, think about it. It's June now, and weddings take about seven months to plan. I mean, we could take longer I guess, but I don't want to wait a whole year."

"Me neither," Percy agreed. "Okay, maybe it was stupid. Never mind."

She glanced at him with sympathy. "Want to go back to the scrapbook?"

"Sure," Percy agreed.

They lay their matching mugs beside one another, and went back to the settee. There was something fun about looking through it, and reading all the letters. The demigods, they were never too vocal about their love and friendship with each other; it was nice to see such sentiments in print.

The next page was covered with two relatively short pieces, courtesy of Tyson and Percy's stepsister Sadie.

_Dear Percy,_

_I am so happy that you are getting married to Annabeth. You are a great brother,_

_Love,_

_Tyson_

His large, scrolling handwriting took up the majority of the page. Sadie's drawing, of a stick-figure couple outside a house, was only the bottom corner.

"She's a good artist," Percy said. "Talented with the crayons."

Annabeth smiled. "You're so proud of her. I wish I could be like that with Bobby and Matthew."

"I'm sure you could," Percy said. "It just takes a little effort. Besides, it's different for us. Sadie's been growing up around me."

"Yeah, I guess," Annabeth said. She turned over the page, the expression of disappointment sliding off her face.

_Annabeth,_

_Congratulations on your engagement! I'm so happy for you. It's so cool that you and Percy are together. I know I always thought it would happen, but it's great that it finally is. Congrats, again! _

_-Malcolm_

"See," Percy said, "You've got great siblings."

Annabeth shrugged. "He thinks of me as a camp friend."

"Well, you are technically. But that's okay." He paused, trying to read her expression. "You're not actually upset over this, are you?"

"No, I'm not," Annabeth said. "Just noticing some things I didn't notice before."

"Like what?"

She shook her head. "Nothing. It's not important. Let's keep going, okay?"

"Okay." Percy agreed reluctantly.

_To the happy couple – _

_I cannot believe how long it's been since I first met you two. It has been a long time, although it doesn't feel like it, does it? The two of you are very special people to me, and I realize that I do not say it enough._

_Annabeth,_

_You were very small when I first me you. I remember, even then, you were one of the brightest demigods of your age. You were destined for wonderful things, which you've obviously achieved. I wish you much luck with your architecture, it seems to be going wonderfully._

_Percy,_

_Even when I was only you're 'teacher', I realized what a special boy you were. Despite your difficulties there, you were one of the most kind-hearted people I'd met. This has not changed. You have grown into a spectacular man, and I know you will take wonderful care of Annabeth._

_Your friend and mentor,_

_Chiron_

"Wow," Percy said. "This is making me ridiculously nostalgic."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "It's so… " She shook her head, unable to think of the right words. "Why don't we do this usually?"

"Do what? Reminiscing?"

She nodded.

"I don't know," Percy said, shrugging. "We're demigods, it's not our style."

"Maybe," Annabeth said, giving a sigh. "Oh well. Hey look, Dionysus."

"What?"

"A letter from Dionysus."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, look."

_Congratulations,_

_Dionysus_

"Very elaborate," Percy muttered.

"Don't complain," Annabeth said, "It's sweet that he wrote something. Besides how many people get engagement congratulations from a god?"

"Not many," Percy replied, folding his arms. He'd hoped that they'd get some from their parents, but there was probably no chance.

"Annabeth," Percy said, shaking her a little. "Look, your brothers."

"What?" She grabbed the book from him, staring at the page he'd turned to.

_Congratulations Annabeth!_

_-Bobby and Matthew_

"See," Percy said, "They love you."

"No they don't," Annabeth said, sadly. "They didn't even sign it 'love'. And they didn't do a picture, or anything like that."

"Well, they're guys," Percy said. "I'm sure they would have, if they, you know, liked drawing."

She sighed heavily, standing up again. "I'm going to get some toast, do you want some?"

"Now? No, come on, we have to see the rest."

"It'll wait," Annabeth said. "Please? I'm hungry."

"Sure," Percy said, grudgingly following once again. It seemed that Annabeth was the one with the short attention span, all of a sudden. Percy had to wonder if it drove everyone else as crazy when he did it.

Two bagels and a peach each later, Percy prodded her again. "Come on, Annabeth. I think we're getting to the good ones."

"The 'good' ones?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Yeah, you know. Grover and Thalia and everyone."

"You're probably right," Annabeth said. "Okay, let's go."

"It shouldn't be this frustrating, you know," Percy commented. He tried to make it sound offhand, but it didn't really come off that way.

"Looking through it?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah. Reading what our friends think shouldn't be hard."

"Our families too."

"Huh?"

"We're reading what our families say, too."

"Right," Percy said. He took her head, hoping she wouldn't kill him for the joke he wanted to make. "You know, our friends are technically family too." It sounded serious, rather than funny, and he wanted to slap himself. He didn't want to upset her more.

Luckily though, she didn't seem to care. In fact, she didn't seem to be listening. Right as Percy was about to turn the page, she spoke. "It's not… hard exactly. Reading the letters, it's not hard. Everything they say is really sweet."

"Yeah," Percy agreed, gently massaging the backs of her hands.

"It just takes a lot of energy. There's so much to think about."

Percy nodded, thoughtfully biting his tongue. He didn't feel that way, although he wouldn't say so. It was the main difference between them, actually. They perceived things – everything – totally differently.

Annabeth was all analysis. She had to obsess over details, and _then_ her brain allowed itself to convert the facts into emotions. It must have been a painful way to live, Percy guessed. She always had to know _and_ feel.

Percy… he didn't think. He was pure emotion, however stunted it often was. The analysis never made it to his brain, and so he reacted to everything pretty much on impulse. He guessed that's why this was easier for him. His insides didn't force him to read between every syllable.

"Annabeth, your step mom," Percy said, smiling at the note she'd left. It was sweet, with good wishes to both of them.

"Yeah," Annabeth said. She brightened, her cheeks glowing more than they had before. "Yes…" She held her ring finger up the light, suddenly distracted. "It's beautiful, you know."

"Thanks," Percy replied. He blushed, staring at the floor.

"How – " she hesitated, "how did you afford it?" There was a drawn out silence, lasting nearly a minute.

"I don't want to tell you," Percy said softly.

"Percy?" She turned around, stroking the side of his face. "Why not?"

"It's embarrassing," he murmured, leaning into her touch. He put a hand up to the back of hers, keeping it warm against his cheek. "I _couldn't_ afford it."

The flicker of doubt in her eyes was only momentary, and Percy realized how much he loved her. She trusted him, despite the fact that obvious answer was theft.

"My mom," he muttered, embarrassedly. "Well, Paul actually. They've been saving and… they wanted to help."

She kissed the tip of his nose, eyes shining with happiness. "It's gorgeous. You have better taste than I give you credit for. Just… remind me to thank them, okay?"

"My mom?" Percy frowned. "Please don't. I don't want her to know that I told you."

Annabeth smiled, knowing that what he needed was for her to understand. "Then I'll pretend I don't know. Okay?"

"Yes," he hugged her tightly, still holding her hand to his face. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she replied, sincerely. She turned her head, checking the clock on the wall. "It's ten o'clock. Let's finish this.

Percy nodded. "You don't have work today, right?"

Annabeth grinned. "No, I called to tell everyone and they told me to take today off. What about you?"

"You mean my 'oh so impressive' job at Staples?"

"Percy…"

"No, no," he said, "I'm sorry. I just feel kind of sucky as a future husband, is all. I can't even afford my own fiancé's engagement ring. _I _can't even graduate college." He had dropped out, midway through the second year. It had turned out that his utter failure at all things academic _did_ extend to university. He'd gotten a day job, and had kept it ever since.

"Oh Percy… You know I don't care about that."

"Yeah," he said, "but you should. You realize, I might never have a steady job."

"That's okay," Annabeth replied, as gently as she could. "I – things are fine the way they are."

"No they aren't," Percy said. "I don't want you to always have to worry about money, or to have to ask my _mommy." _

"Percy, it's fine," Annabeth said. "Really, we'll figure everything out."

He sat in silence, wading into his self-criticism. It was only once they started dating that he'd become so incredibly self-doubtful. Everything he did, he wished he could do better. It wasn't as if Annabeth needed his help or his money or anything, but he still felt as if it should be an option for her. She deserved it, and he hated that he couldn't give it to her.

Finally, they went back to the scrapbook. The next page contained some of their other camp friends, including some letters from the new kids. They did seem to be rather hyper, as most of the letters had about a million exclamation points. Percy grinned, in spite of himself. He liked that they could still be happy, normal kids, even though they were demigods. In a lot of ways, the next generation was a big improvement.

"Look, your sister," Annabeth said, tapping at a short message covered in Little Mermaid stickers.

Percy laughed. "Lillian. She's sweet. I've been trying to get her together with Sadie, for a playdate, but no one's gone for it." Ever since the battle, the Big Three had had a rather eventful time breeding. Lillian was the second oldest of three new children of Poseidon.

"I wonder why," Annabeth said, laughing with him. "It's kind of scary when the worlds collide."

Percy gave a bark-like chuckle, and said, "No kidding. I hated the whole…" he stopped, shuddering, "The meeting thing. It's awkward."

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed. "Sort of like time travel."

"Oh my gods, don't get me started on that," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled. "I see Thalia's next."

"Cool," Percy said. "Let's read."

_Hi Guys,_

_Wow. I never thought I'd be writing this. I mean, I did, but I'm not going to lie. I had my doubts. Don't worry Annabeth, only because I thought Percy would never get around to it. He's a little slow sometimes. Just kidding. _

_Anyway, I couldn't be happier for you guys. Even though I'm a huntress, I've got to say, you two belong together. Don't tell anyone I said that, okay? _

_You two always got each other so well, I was actually a little jealous. Besides my fellow huntresses, I've never had anyone really understand me. It's very enviable, and I don't think you guys know how lucky you are. _

_Annabeth, since I know you're probably thinking about it, Luke would be happy for you. I know he would be. When he was himself, he wanted you to be happy. And that's what you are, I know, so I'm sure you'd have his blessing. Promise me you won't let anything give you cold feet, okay?_

_I care about you two more than I can express in a letter, so I'm going to stop here. I'm so sorry that I can't see you more, but those are just the restraints of being a huntress. If for some reason I can't make it to the wedding, I wish you all the best._

_Congratulations,_

_Thalia _

"She's not coming?" Annabeth said, frowning.

"You were thinking about Luke?"

"How could she not be coming?..."

"You were thinking about Luke!?"

"I can't believe it… I wanted her to be my maid of honor."

"Annabeth!"

"What?"

"Were you thinking about Luke?" Percy asked, more calmly.

"No," Annabeth said, exasperatedly. "No!" she repeated, "I promise you. She was just… being Thalia. She wanted to make sure that I didn't worry about it, which I now don't have to do."

"But you would have otherwise?"

"Percy," Annabeth said, rolling her eyes. "No, I wouldn't have."

He looked doubtful, and so Annabeth squished his face between her thumbs. "I promise you. I wouldn't have. Don't you trust me?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course I do," Percy said. "I know you didn't feel anything for him. Sorry, I'm just being an ass. What were you saying?"

"No, just about Thalia…" she frowned, looking heartbroken. "I wanted her there."

"I know," Percy said, his voice soothing. "She couldn't be though, you know that."

"I guess so," Annabeth replied. "I mean, we've only seen her… three times?"

"Yeah," Percy answered sadly. "And no way she could go to a wedding.

Annabeth shook her head. "You're right, I probably should have expected it."

"No, that's not what I meant," Percy said, hugging her close to him. "Don't worry about it, okay? Maybe a miracle will happen."

She slid over, onto Percy's lap. "Wait, but this is _our _lives."

"Oh right," Percy said, sarcastically. "I forgot." Honestly, he felt like their lives were pretty miraculous, but he wouldn't lecture her. He'd let her have the bitterness over her family and her past, it was the least he could do.

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_Hi! Rachel here. I know that you're not exactly engaged yet (when I'm writing this), but you will be by the time you read this! I'm really happy for you guys, I've always thought you were great together. Maybe I'll see you soon? Congratulations!_

_Lots of love,_

_Rachel_

"You realize, she's like the only one who signed it 'love'," Percy said.

"No, Juniper did. And Tyson, right?"

"Oh, right."

"And we haven't read Grover's yet."

"Right."

"Next?"

"Sure."

_Hi kids!_

_I'm so happy that your friends thought to do this for you, it's a beautiful idea! Just so you know, Paul sends his love. I wanted to write this to you myself, though, so I could say some things to each of you. _

_Annabeth sweetie, I am so happy to be gaining you as a daughter. You are beautiful and intelligent, and probably the only woman in the world who I would give my son to. You are also an amazing influence on Percy, and I'm eternally grateful. I don't think he would have passed high school without your tutoring. If he ever drives you crazy, just remember that I had him as a child. He was even worse then, I promise you. Once again, I am thrilled that you'll be joining our family. We could use someone like you. _

_Oh Percy, I hope you know how proud I am to be your mother. You are brave and kind, and all of the things a mother would want in a son. I love you so much._

_You two have all of my blessings, and I cannot wait to be a grandmother._

_Much love,_

_Sally Jackson Blowfis_

"Grandmother?" Percy said, floored. He spluttered fruitlessly, unable to speak.

"Oh, just don't focus on that part. This was really sweet."

"I guess…" Percy said.

"She's so nice, Percy. You're really lucky."

Percy nodded. "Yeah. I guess so."

_Percy & Annabeth,_

_Hi guys, congratulations. I'm not really sure what to say here, except sorry in advance for breaking into your house. I hope you have fun being married._

_-Nico_

"Mmm, I can feel the warmth," Percy said, rubbing at his forehead. He was suddenly

tired.

"He's Nico," Annabeth said, "He doesn't really like this kind of stuff."

"Nope. But evidently he likes breaking into houses."

"Sadly, _that_ doesn't surprise me," Annabeth said.

"Me neither," Percy said, smiling.

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_On the following pages, I have enclosed separate letters to both of you. Please only read the one addressed to you._

_Thanks,_

_Mr. Chase_

"He's so strange sometimes," Annabeth moaned, staring at the page. "Well, okay. It looks like yours is next. Tell me when you're done."

"Okay," Percy said, hesitantly. He was worried as to what Frederick would say.

_Dear Percy,_

_First of all, I'd like to thank you. You've protected my little girl over the years, and I'm obviously indebted to you for that. Thank you very much, I know she values you highly as a friend._

_And now, I'd like to tell you how happy I am about your engagement. I know you make Annabeth very happy, and I hope that your marriage will make you even happier. I hope that you have as happy a relationship as I do with my wife._

_Best of luck._

_-Mr. Chase_

Percy smiled, feeling oddly empty. He wasn't sure why, but he'd expected something more. Well, something more than a few sentences about marriage and happiness. Frederick hadn't even give him the stereotypical warning not to hurt his daughter.

"Uh… I'm finished. You want it?"

"Sure," Annabeth said, taking the book.

At first, Percy watched her as she read. Her expression was hard to understand though, and eventually she looked up.

"Percy? Can you not stare at me? It makes it sort of hard to concentrate."

"Sorry," he muttered, turning his attention to his lap.

It was a good fifteen minutes later that Annabeth put down the books. Her eyes were moist, but she was smiling.

"Was it… okay?" Percy asked uncertainly.

Annabeth nodded, blinking rapidly. "Yeah," she murmured, "Fine."

"Long?" Percy asked. He'd been joking, but Annabeth nodded anyway.

"He explained the baby picture thing," Annabeth said, quietly.

"Yeah? Was it a good explanation?"

Annabeth nodded, "Very." She took a few minutes to steady herself. "Come on, let's read Grover's."

"Okay," Percy said.

With their hands intertwined, they read Grover's.

_Dear Percy and Annabeth,_

_I hope you liked this. When Juniper and Rachel suggested it, I thought it was a really good idea. After all, I realized that we don't compliment you guys enough. And we should. _

_Anyway, I was talking to some other people, and they said they weren't quite sure what to say. I'm sort of the same way, because I don't know how to tell you guys what I think about you. Except for Juniper, I love you guys more than anyone. You are both so special and such good friends, and I realized that I don't say that enough. Your friendships are two of the most important things to me, and I'm really proud about how long I've known you._

_So, congratulations! The only thing that makes me happier than being friends with you guys, is knowing how much you love each other. It's a guys dream come true, you know?_

_I cannot wait for the wedding._

_Love,_

_Grover_

"You know, we don't say it to him enough."

"That he's a good friend?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah," Percy said.

"No, we don't," Annabeth agreed. "We should, too."

"Maybe that's the problem with demigods," Percy said. "We have such big egos that we can't take a second to compliment each other."

Annabeth laughed. "Speak for yourself." She wriggled herself closer to Percy, locking her arms around his neck. "You know, I love _you_."

"And I love you, Annabeth," Percy said.

"Want to go call everyone?" she asked, suddenly gleeful. "We should thank them, and make plans to go to camp."

"Yeah, okay," Percy said. "Let's do it."

They smiled at each other, their grins identical. They were both blissful and excited, with the slightest tinge of nostalgia. And that's how their smiles would always be, shining in rhythm with their chaotic lives.


End file.
